


Wedge's Wedges

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Crack, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shoes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “You look taller than usual,” Tycho says dubiously as soon as he sees Wedge.





	Wedge's Wedges

**Author's Note:**

> For an [anonymous Tumblr ask](https://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/182379021792/weird-crackship-wedge-x-wedges).

“You look taller than usual,” Tycho says dubiously as soon as he sees Wedge. His eyes travel up and down Wedge's body, halting on his feet. “Are those women's shoes?”

“Men's shoes, arguably, since I'm wearing them.” Wedge shuffles his feet, still unused to their height, the unusual angle of his foot. “They're wedges,” he explains, making a face. “Wes's idea of a hilariously clever prank gift.”

Tycho grins. “And you weren't going to let him win?”

“Nope.”

“You realize he'll never let you live this down.”

Wedge shrugs. “They're not bad, actually.”

“I bet you like being tall.”

“I do like being tall.”

A voice rings out from across the hanger. “ _Holy kriff, he's actually wearing them!_ ”

Wedge winces. “And they'll give me extra mass to kick him with.”


End file.
